Winx Club: Codex
by CodexTwins
Summary: Rose goes to Alfea and is soon on a journey with her new friends, Aster, Paradox, Roxim, and Midnight to find the transformation that could represent those without magic. There on Zo'ell a planet once lush with life now a dead place with no magic in the air. Will Rose find a way to unlock the new transformation or will she unlock the most evil Witch of all?
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Winx Club: Codex

By: Codex Twins

Dedicated to my baby sister.

Prologue

The Winx walked through the cold harsh weather of Domino until they came across the remains of the Royal Palace and a young girl sleeping on the cold stone steps. She had black hair and cloudy blue eyes; she wore a black necklace with a golden pendent on it and a large sweater over her entire body.

"What is a child doing on Domino?" Techna asked pulling out one of her high tech devices.

"I don't know but she is alive," Flora responded as she knelt down beside the girl. The girl woke up to the sound of their voices and put her hand out in the air. Bloom reached for her hand and for a second saw a vision of a fairy flying without wings.

"What's your name?" Bloom asked blinking away the vision.

"Rose, and who are you?" the girl asked blinking her eyes as she stared off into the sky.

"I'm Bloom, and these are my friends. Techna, Flora, Stella and Musa." Bloom replied as she pointed to each of the Winx.

"Yo how'd you end up on Domino Rose?" Musa asked looking behind her.

"I've always been here." the girl said looking down. The Winx looked at each other before talking among themselves about how to take care of this problem. They had came for another source of Dragon Fire instead they had come across this girl who seems to be unaffected by the cold.

"We'll have to bring her along." Bloom said looking back at Rose.

"When we get back to Alfea, she's totally getting a makeover," Stella said as she looked behind the group. Bloom took the girl's hand and Rose nodded getting up from the steps. Together they went back to their search for the Dragon Fire.

_After the Final Battle..._

The Winx entered the headmistress's office to find Rose and Faragonda waiting for them. Rose had on a purple dress and was barefooted. The necklace she had worn when the Winx first met her was around her neck and on a new piece of string. Faragonda was looking out the window at the people cleaning up and sighed.

"Miss Faragonda, you wanted to see us?" Bloom asked as she took a seat next to Rose.

"Yes Bloom, it's about Rose. She's from a forgotten Clan called the Codex. I thought they were all gone but apparently someone survived all those years ago." Faragonda explained looking from Rose to the Winx. The Winx looked at each other not understanding who the Codex Clan was.

"Who were the Codex Clan?" Flora asked in her quiet voice.

"The Clan used to rule a Planet named Zo'ell. But Zo'ell these days is inhabitable for people, it's said the Clan died out long ago cause their stubbornness caused them to try and survive their planet. How Rose's ancestors survived is a mystery but at least she's safe now." Faragonda said smiling.

"So where will Rose go now that the battle with the Trix is over with?" Bloom asked looking at Rose.

"She'll be going to a friend of mine who agreed to take her in. And in due time she'll be entering Alfea as a student." Faragonda added as she walked over to Rose, "I believe it's time to go Rose. Your new family is here to pick you up." Rose took Faragonda's hand and they walked out of the room leaving the Winx behind. They watched from the window as Rose was handed over to a young couple who had 2 children standing with them.

"You think will ever see her again?" Musa asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure we will, and if not, at least we'll know she's in safe hands." Bloom said smiling at the others.

Chapter One

_Ten Years Later..._

I woke up to the sound of my sister's alarm and stretched. Today was the day I went to Alfea for Fairies while my sister Alura went to Cloud Tower for Witches. Looking over at her I smiled and giggled, she was underneath her blankets trying to block out the sound of her alarm.

"Come on Alura, you don't want to be late for Cloud Tower," I said walking over to her to pull the sheets off of her bed.

"This early in the morning? Seriously Rose, I swear your from another planet!" Alura said causing me to frown at her. She forgets I am from another planet called Domino. That was a long time ago though, it was when the planet itself was nothing but snow and ice. A group of girls called the Winx was there looking for something when they came across me. Alura must of known what I was thinking cause she nudged me and smiled.

"So Rose you going to ignore me now that you'll be around Fairies?" She asked making me giggle.

"Not unless you ignore me while your around witches!" I said as our brother walked into our bedroom.

"Whoa! Didn't think you girls would still be in your PJ's!" Alexander said turning away. Me and Alura laughed so hard our sides hurt, that was our older brother alright! He was always so modest around me and Alura. Supposedly there was a third school in the area called Red Fountain School for Specialists. Our brother could have gone to that school but he decided to go to regular school for some reason.

"Alex go tell mom and dad we'll be out in a bit," I said pushing him gently out of the room. Alex nodded not looking back at us and closed the door behind him. Me and Alura giggled some more before getting dress to head off to our new schools.

I stood in front of Alfea my knees shaking from being nervous. I wasn't really ready for this, I mean, are their any other fairies without wings like me? I highly doubt it. I started to head towards the building when a girl about my age waved at me. Instinctively I turned to look behind me to see who she was waving at but no one was there. _Could this girl be waving at me?_ I thought as I gulped. I smiled at her as she ran towards me and then past me. Looking behind again I looked up to see a fairy flying towards the girl.

"Next Rose look up before even smile," I said to myself as I let out a huge relief. I wasn't ready for friends yet, I just wanted to be by myself for a few days.

"Ah Rose it's good to see you again. How have you been?" I turned to see Miss Faragonda and smiled. It felt like just yesterday I saw her but it's only been ten years.

"I've been great, Miss Faragonda. Though it did take me a while to get used to the weather here." I added remembering how bad the weather was here when I first came.

"I'm happy to hear, now you best go meet your new roommates. And don't forget Classes start tomorrow Rose." Miss Faragonda added before leaving. I frowned after she left before heading up to my dorm room where four other girls were waiting to meet me.

"I just hope, they'll let me be alone for a while." I said as I dragged my feet to the dorm.

Walking inside my dorm I noticed only two of the girls were around. One girl had long black hair and jade green eyes and the other girl had short blue hair with white highlights and dark blue eyes. The room itself was large and it was only the main room!

"Hi there! I'm Midnight from Lunaria," the girl with black hair said smiling at me.

"And I'm Roxim from Deamonic," the other one said waving her hand like crazy.

"H-h-h-hello, I'm Rose," I said shyly. I could have sworn I blushed until I was deep red.

"That is a really sweet name!" I turned to see another girl walk in. She had long hair that was black at the roots and as the color went down the hair it turned lighter until it was white. Her eyes seemed to be two different colors; blue and green. She was smiling at me with her head tilted in one direction.

"It's the only thing I have left of my real family," I whispered unable to say it louder. The girl only looked at me for a few seconds before hitting her head with the palm of her hand.

"Almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Princess Aster of Crysta," she said. I smiled a little smile at her and bowed like I was taught by my mother.

"Nice to meet you, your highness." I said respectively. The other girls just started talking to her like she was their equal causing me to just back up into my room I shared with Roxim. When I was in the room I sighed and leaned back against the door. I put my bags on the floor and started to unpack. This year was going to be interesting I could somehow feel it inside of me.

After I unpacked I went outside to look around. The School itself was more beautiful in person than in the books I've read. The students were all outside either sitting around talking or heading to Magix for some last minute shopping. So many people were here and for some reason I feel like I belong here. _But I know I don't, I have no wings like the rest of them!_ I thought to myself as I noticed Roxim waving like crazy in my direction. She, Aster, Midnight, and another girl walked up to me happily.

"Rose this is Paradox from Zenith. Paradox this is Rose." Roxim said. I smiled and waved a bit; Paradox did the same.

"Hey Rose want to head to Magix and get some Pizza?" Midnight asked putting her arm around me. I ducked under and stood a foot back shaking my head.

"No thanks, I'm just going to stay here and do some reading on Fairy history," I said smiling a fake smile.

"You really want to get started with school don't you?" Paradox said giggling. I nodded quickly hoping it would let them go on without me.

"Alright we'll bring some pizza back for you Rose," Aster said. The four girls waved goodbye at me as they left for Magix. I ran into Alfea and straight to the Library to look for a book about wingless fairies.


	2. Chapter 2

ChapterTwo

I walked into the library where the books were flying across to only put themselves back where they belong. If anything about wingless fairies were written down it had to be in the Alfea Library. I looked around for the Library's Research System and quickly found it in the middle of the library. I walked over to it and looked around to make sure no one was around.  
"Wingless fairies," I said to the research lectern. I waited a while before a single book flew over to me. Looking through it I found little information about my situation. The only thing that kept popping up in this book was the word Codex. If I remember right Codex was a way to opened the realm of Realix. But something kept nagging me in the back of my mind causing me to search deeper. I could search more but this information could come from the Winx themselves, if I remember right they're back to teaching Winxology. Leaving the library I headed outside and to the side of the school where I heard noises. Peaking around the corner I saw some women with one of the Professors putting up some type of obstacle course.  
"You think the students will be able to handle this Techna?" A woman asked looking at another one with short purple hair. I smiled as I recognized them as the famous Winx. Walking out of my hiding spot I stood behind them tapping my foot.  
"Well if it isn't the Winx that save the poor girl on Domino!" I said causing them to turn around to look at me strangely. I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions.  
"Who are you?" Techna asked making me laugh even harder.  
"If this is a joke it's not funny," Bloom said as I got under control.  
"I'm sorry, I just_had_ to mess with you before saying anything else. It's Rose, remember?" I asked before letting out some giggles. The Winx started laughing as well at the little joke I made.  
"Has it really been ten years Rose? Seems like yesterday when we found you on Domino," Flora said walking up to me.  
"Your fashion certainly has improved Rose," Stella said making me giggle somemore.  
"Only you wouldthink about my fashion choices Stella," I said as Flora hugged me. I hugged her back and then the rest of the Winx came over to hug me. It was nice to see them again after all these years.  
"Something wrong Rose?" Flora asked making me look up at her.  
"I've already can use magic charmix but..." I trailed off wondering if I should even tell them.  
"But what Rose?" Musa said putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"I have no wings," I said quietly looking down.  
"That is strange," Aisha said.  
"My adopted parents don't know why either. I was hoping you guys would know," I saidlooking at them one by one.  
"Well it's not exactly normal for fairies to be wingless. And if you lost them they would regrow over time like the earth fairies did when we had to defeat the wizards of the black circle." Techna said crossing her arms over her chest.

We talked for what seemed like days but only a few hours. They promised me that they would tell me all their adventures they've had since we met and all the new friends they met as well. They even promised me that they would take me to the Pixie's village to find a pixie that would bond with me. As it got darker I said goodnight to them and headed back to my dorm room where my roommates were probably already getting readyfor bed.  
"Looks like someone's been busy digging up clues." I nearly fell over from the voice. I looked behind me and saw Alura standing in the shadows.  
"Aren't you supposeto be at Cloud Tower sis?" I asked as I looked at her.  
"There are tunnels connecting the three schools and I just wanted to see if you were doing okay since you do have issues with other fairies," Alura replied making me stomp my foot in anger.  
"I do not have issues with them I have issues with my fairy form!" I proclaimed as my roommates walked by. I froze as Alura started to crack up from my outburst. They looked at me then at Alura then back to me like I was crazy.  
"Who's your friend Rose?" Roxim asked making me stare at her. She had wolf ears and a wolf tail and I totally don't remember her having them earlier.  
"I'm Alura Foresta, Rose's sister and also a witch. And don't mix me in with those other witches. I'm much nicer than them and I care more for my little sister than anything else," Alura added seeing the looks on my roommates faces.  
"Well you best return to Cloud Tower before you get into trouble sis, maybe this weekend we can get together and talk about our first week at school." I said as the others just stare. Alura nodded and walked away into the forest that surrounded Alfea. I smiled as she left then turned to look back at my roommates.  
"We brought you some pizza Rose," Roxim said smiling at me making my eyes soften at her smile.  
"Thanks, shall we return to our dorms before we get into trouble?" I asked as I started to walk back into Alfea. The others nodded and followed me as they talked about the boys at Red Fountain.

_The Next Day..._

I got up and got ready for the new day. I ate breakfast then headed off to my first class which was Poitonology. I entered the room and noticed I was the first there, smiling I looked for a good seat in the way back so I didn't feel like everyone was staring at me while my back was turned to them. I pulled out my notebooks while everyone started to file into the classroom. Once everyone sat down and the bell rang, the teacher, who looked oddly familiar, stood in front of the class and said:  
"Welcome to your first day at Alfea. My name is Professor Palladium and I will be teaching Potionology. But today the Teachers of Winxology will be teaching you for the entire day. They will have you go through a training exercise that you will take again at the end of the school year to see how much you've improved."  
Of course it was Palladium! How could I forget the nervous elf that took care of me while the Winx were fighting off the Trix! Though he doesn't look so nervous anymore guess he grew out of it finally. I smiled as the other girls started to head out of the room to meet up with the Winx outside where we were to be tested.  
"Well off to test my abilities and be talked about," I muttered as my smile turned into a frown. Didn't think I'd have to show them so soon that I have no wings. _Still maybe I should have done more research on the word Codex_, I thought biting my lip as I headed outside with the other first years.


End file.
